Innocent Eyes
by Randomisation
Summary: This is Alannas thoughts during Thoms Ordeal. oneshot songfic


ok just a fic i felt like writing after listening to the song so many times. ill explain stuff at the end 4 peeps who dont get it.

Oh and i dont own nething. Song lyrics by Delta Goodrem and characters by Tamora pierce.

**Innocent Eyes  
**

_Do you remember when you where 7?  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
_

It seemed so long ago. He had been laughing, always wanting to show the new things he'd learnt. Of course, they had had no mother to take pride in it. But she wished that he wasn't so cold, that he knew that she took pride in him, and he didn't have to.

_Ten years have passed  
And the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry  
_

Ten years. Little survives the years, especially for sad and separated twins, with dreams shattered. There were the ways, you could call them songs or mindsets, that had managed to stay with her. She hoped he had kept some.

_  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
_

She missed childhood. Turning, she stared moodily at the iron door. With that unapproachable look on her face, no-one had tried to move her all night. It was just as well. She sighed. If this were childhood, she would have her fantasies and know without question that he would be alright. But in the real world, things weren't like that. He was perfectly likely to only come out as a pale cold face, lined by the ordeal.

_  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes   
_

She noticed nothing. There was a pounding in her head, maybe from sadness or worry, maybe from tiredness and maybe it was mirroring what was happening in there. Perhaps she'd never know.  
There was no stars shining for him, in through the high windows, and she didn't know where he was going. But just maybe he would still have some of that childlike innocence left. Maybe it wasn't too much to ask. But she found in hard to put faith in.

_  
Do you remember when you were 15?  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts _

_Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry  
_

Knighthood had taken its toll. It was something he hated, and would forgive no-one that he was there. Their father had never cried. Not even at the words thrown at him by his angry only son. So she hadn't cried at his funeral, and neither had her brother. The years had made them bitter.

_  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes_

_Under my feeling under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation how where defined _

She could feel him close, even the chamber couldn't break that bond that they had kept. Just inside her, beneath thoughts. She clung to it, unwilling to let it go. Perhaps, if he could still feel it then he had kept his innocent eyes with their purple shine. But the feeling was blurred and undefined. She waited.

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies   
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes_

The seat was hard and cold. Drawing her skirts around her she sat up straighter. It was far past dawn now and the sun was blazing harshly on the iron door. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and she blinked them away as she always did. But she would cry for her brother if he left. Not for her father, but for her twin would she break her rule.

"Watch your innocent eyes, Thom. Please stay…" She trailed of standing up stiffly, watching the door with cracked lips and dry mouth. The image blurred further as the door creaked open. Purple searched for purple. Searched for Innocent eyes. But never found them again.

xxx

ok so basically its about if alanna nd thom didn't get to switch places cos their father found out and now she's at his ordeal. Hope u like it please r/r 2 say wot u think. nd dont ask if he survived cos u can choose. Either the ordeal took away the innocent eyes or he didn't com out alive. Vote and i may change it. although thats unlikely. Thanx!


End file.
